


Because I'm a druggie

by Flamemoon18, That_1_Name



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adam is unable to feel emotions, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Use, Hence the drug use, Joel has a god complex, M/M, and is a drug abuser/seller/maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamemoon18/pseuds/Flamemoon18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel considers himself a man of high standards, so it makes sense that sex should be held to the same standard.  Plus he gets to make drugs to help his favorite people in the world live normal lives, well as normal as they can. </p>
<p>Adam is his current test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm a druggie

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing, might turn into something bigger . . . maybe. Enjoy!

Adam’s breath hitched as Joel dug his fingers into the bare skin on his hips, leaving definitive marks for the others to find.  Joel does like to show off.  There is something so delicious at the way Adam’s face scrunches up as Joel applies pressure, the little sounds just leaking from his mouth.  They haven’t even gotten their clothes off and Adam is already being reduced to a mush mess of hormones and endorphins, but the fun was just about to start.

Joel leaned in close, their noses brushing together sending a shiver across the both of them, “Are you ready?”   Joel waits patiently for the reply as he lets his hands dance underneath Adam’s shirt. 

After taking a vigorous amount of breath Adam opens his eyes looking into Joel’s.  “Yes”

Joel smiles lovingly, leaning in pecking Adam’s lips, “Good boy.”  One of Joel’s hands is taken from Adam’s side, he groans a little, wanting to reach out and grab the hand back, but he hesitates, knowing what Joel needs to do. 

Joel reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small pill, “Open wide.” 

Adam opens his mouth and the pill slides in alongside Joel’s tongue.  He deepens the kiss, his tongue taking the pill and moving it to the back of Adam’s throat.  Once it is swallowed Joel removes his tongue, placing a pill in his own mouth. 

“Enjoy

            the

                        trip.”

Adam is dragged from Joel as he falls back into the void that is his inner self.  

_Desolate_

_Empty_

_Absence_

_Drowning_

He descends into an ocean that devours him, smiling as he sinks in, feeling as the waves rip apart the clothing he has on. He is bared, and he sees a light shining above in the image of Joel. He reaches out to him, but his hands are melting away as eyes sprout from the ocean.  They watch as Adam writhes as the water licks over his every surface.  He is moaning as each touch sends an orgasmic euphoria to each individual cell of his body.

“Joel,” they all are calling out to his savior, the light, as his vision blurs, he feels . . . nothing.  Hollow, he needs . . . someone . . . some . . . one . . . s . . . o . . . m . . . e . . . o . . . n . . . e.

The room is lit with candles, originally used to set the mood, but Joel never did care for them.  He mostly puts them up because he knows his boys like them.  Joel finds solace making them comfortable, the one small tradeoff in exchange for them not saying anything about his problem.  He looks down at Adam, who has his head in his lap, he is twitching a little bit, less than last time.  At least they ended up on the bed this time, the floor is a little rough on Joel’s back.

“Shh, there there,” Joel runs his hands through Adam’s hair attempting to calm him, but also serving to keep his head steady.

The sex lasted for about 20 minutes this time, a marginal improvement than their previous sessions.

“It seems like I’m on the right track, maybe the next batch will help you out even more, babe,” Joel intentions are always to help the others out, at least that’s what he tells himself. For Adam it was hard for him to really get invested in sex to the point where Joel had to make a drug to help him truly “immerse” himself.

“Jo-jo . . .”

“That’s it,” Joel maneuvers Adam’s head to look up at him, he stares into Adam’s eyes, noting the dilation, “come back now, Adam.  Come back home now.”  It takes a while but eventually Adam’s body stops shivering and his eyes return to normal.  He lets out a tired breath, exhausted both physically and mentally, “Hey, handsome.”

Joel laughs, “Oh you, even coming down from a high you’re still a charmer.” 

“Yeah,” Adam had that silly smile on his face, “and you’re a druggie.”

“Ehhh, I like to think of myself as a back alley pharmacists.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.


End file.
